


A day in the life

by Tomicaleto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Happy AU were things happened slightly different, Lowkey KakaObi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Minato is worried about his team, they seem to be having trouble interacting between each other since recovering Obito from the cave. As their sensei and team leader, he will do what he can to help them ease into their new relationships.Kushina thinks he's being a little bit exaggerated.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkyIsSnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/gifts).



> A gift for Sharky! For Sloaners' Secret Santa! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Minato knew this was going to happen. 

The fire was unexpected, though. 

He didn’t mind taking care of what could be considered as mundane chores such as cleaning the house, cooking or doing the dishes. As a matter of fact, he prefered doing those before allowing Kushina into the kitchen. Instead, she usually took care of the groceries and their small garden. 

From time to time, Kakashi would drop with raw fish, fresh from the river. Rin favored vacuuming and waxing the floors. Obito, recently rescued and with more snark that Minato remembered, tended to monopolize the kitchen himself on the few occasions he left the Uchiha compound to visit. 

His team had not yet recovered from the Kannabi bridge mission and all of them were still adjusting to their new dynamics, with a more subdued Kakashi, a more cynical Obito and a Rin that had not lost her kindness but had become quite detached in some senses with her medical training turning more serious by the day. 

Minato did his best trying to create situations were the now teenagers had to spend at least some minutes together, from assigning them missions to asking for help in day to day activities. Even offering to teach them new techniques. On the days he managed to get the three together, their performance was, at best, poor.

Kakashi was constantly trying to demonstrate he had changed, with varied results. Rin described it as a weird courting ritual that often left Obito bemused with Kakashi’s attitude. Rin herself tended to use these meetings as opportunities to nap, her medical practices leaving her extremely tired. Obito, on his part, used these meetings to tell to whoever that was willing to listen strange conspiracies theories, his favourite being that there was an alien goddess trapped on the moon. The three of them ended up ignoring Minato on their best days, leaving him feeling like an abandoned father whose children had grown up and left him behind.

Kushina was more laid back, laughing at him and telling him to let them adjust to the change first. To see the bright side, Kakashi and Obito didn’t fight as much as before, only when Kakashi couldn’t stand Obito’s weird theories anymore and told him that. Rin had stopped letting Kakashi get away with anything and Obito seemed to have forgotten about his crush on her. They could be seen together from time to time, talking in low voices. Kushina was sure Obito had told Rin what had really happened in the cave, but both refused to come clear about that.

“He will tell us when he’s ready.” Was all Kushina would say. “Rin is probably keeping the secret for him.” 

Minato didn’t doubt she was, but he still worried. Kushina liked to compare him to a worried momma hen and he accepted the playful jabs with a resigned smile and a sigh. He still kept trying to help them become the team they used to be or even a better team anyways. 

And that’s how they ended in the current situation. 

Minato had asked his team to help him and Kushina with their groceries. Somehow, he had got all of them to agree without much difficulty. But then, nothing went according to plan. Kakashi proposed dividing the list in three, so they would be much faster and efficient. Rin easily agreed and Obito shrugged without a word. 

Minato frowned, but Kushina only took his hand and dragged him around the place, putting things in their bag indiscriminately, not caring if they needed it or not and soon he stopped focusing on his students and started countering Kushina’s wild way of doing shopping. From time to time, they would cross paths with Kakashi analyzing the quality and prices of different products or Obito being distracted by an old lady and deciding to help her, while telling her all about aliens and plant men. They only met Rin once, squinting at a piece of meat. When they got close enough to her, they heard her mumbling different ways of dissecting a cow. 

The afternoon seemed to be going more or less well. His plan had not worked as he’d expected it to, but none of his students seemed to be having a bad time and he had been holding Kushina’s hand all the time, so he considered it a win. 

Or he did, before they heard a loud crashing noise and then Rin’s voice saying a chain of curse words that made him wonder what kind of things the medic nins were teaching her. They rushed to her, finding half a shelf completely frozen and Rin holding an old man against the other half. She had a scalpel in her hand and was threatening the man with it. The man was answering her, as well, not intimidated at all by the sharp thing pointed at his neck. Kakashi was standing on the other side of the hall, evaluating the situation, not sure if he needed to intervene or not. 

“I had always thought Rin was the scary one in our team.” Both Minato and Kushina startled. Obito had suddenly appeared next to them without making a sound. He had a basket half full of things that Minato was sure were not on the list on one hand and said neglected list on the other. “I bet she saw a bargain and doesn’t want to lose it.” He didn’t make any movement towards the struggling duo and so Minato sighed and decided to intervene.

Twenty minutes later, everything was back in its place, more or less. Minato asked Rin to wait for them outside and apologized to the old man, who made a rude gesture with his hand and turned away. Obito had disappeared again. They saw him following Kakashi around shortly after. He still didn’t grab anything of what was written on the list, Minato noted. Nonetheless, the two teens were spending time together and that was enough for him. 

“Just a couple of years ago, Obito and Kakashi would have been fighting for everything and causing a scene.” Said suddenly Kushina. She didn’t sound surprised but rather amused by what she was saying. “But now, we have them shopping together, or at least Kakashi shopping and Obito talking to him without arguing.” 

Minato nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. “It seems like they are becoming friends.” 

“Oh, Minato, you silly thing, I think they are becoming much more than that.” She laughed. Minato blinked a couple of times, confused. Then he made an indignant sound. 

“What? No!” 

This only made Kushina laugh harder. She shook her hand in front of her face while saying: “Their relationship has been changing quite a lot lately. Kakashi has been visiting him on the Uchiha compound every week. From what Mikoto told me, Obito forces him to help him babysit young Itachi.” She stopped in front the ramen aisle, considering each brand thoroughly. “Obito has been going to Kakashi’s apartment from time to time. I’m pretty sure he cooks him dinner most nights. And Rin told me he cleans the apartment when Kakashi goes on missions alone.” 

“That doesn’t mean they are in love!” 

“Well, of course not, but they are certainly on the right path. And I’m not surprised, to be honest. In a way, they remind me of us.” Minato made a face at her. “With the whole showing up to help the other. From what I’ve read from the reports, Kakashi only went back to rescue Rin for Obito. And then Obito rescued Kakashi by pushing him away from the rocks. I know is not exactly like how you rescued me, but I can’t help but think they are similar in some ways.” She took several soups and put them on their bag. “It’s probably the reason Rin was so bitter to Kakashi after the first months, I have no doubts she read the reports too.” 

Minato hummed, considering her words. Kushina turned and started walking again. “Also, Obito hasn’t asked for his eye back, and considering how important their eyes are to the Uchiha, that must mean something.” 

She was right, of course, but Minato still wasn’t sure about everything she had said. So he answered: “I’m sure neither Obito nor Kakashi were as smooth as I was when they saved each other.” He smiled teasingly. “I can barely imagine Kakashi telling Obito he followed his pretty hair.” 

Kushina snorted and tightened her hold on his hand. 

And then the moment was ruined again. This time, by a high scream and the sprinklers on the ceiling turning on and soaking them. Many shouts of “Fire!” were heard and they hurried to were the shout had come from to see if they could help. 

Apparently one of the refrigerators had malfunctioned, starting a small fire. The shout had come from a little girl, who had been startled by the sudden rain. To say he was relieved that it was only that and nothing related to his students was a lot. 

With half the grocery list checked and completely wet, they met Obito and Kakashi, who had already found everything on their part of their list. They paid quickly and managed to convince Obito to leave all the random stuff he had picked up behind. Rin was still waiting for them, laughing at her teammates appearance. Obito started laughing with her and soon both of them were laughing at Kakashi, playfully comparing him to a wet dog. 

Kushina elbowed him softly on the side, throwing at him a smile that seemed to be telling him “See? I told you they would be alright.” Minato smiled back, before leaning in to kiss her. It was a small peck, could barely be considered a kiss, but it still got him groans from the teens in front of them. 

Of course they would be okay, Kushina was hardly ever wrong about this type of things. 

He only wished the grocery trip had gone smoother.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Minato is used to his students making disasters everywhere they go is incredibly funny to me


End file.
